Daughter of Eve
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: Set After Dawn Treader. Aslan sends a new girl to Narnia and wishes for her to marry King Caspian X. It is said that this young girl, with Caspian's help, holds the future of Narnia in her hands. But what is this immanent danger? OC/Caspian. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This story is based on the Narnia books, and movie Voyage of the Dawn Treader. This story contains an OC, so if you don't like it, please don't leave flames. Also this story takes place right after Dawn Treader ended, and before Silver Chair began._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

Caspian couldn't sleep. He rolled over in his cot and breathed heavily, his eyes stinging from the tears he had shed.

Earlier that day, he had said goodbye to King Edmund and Queen Lucy, knowing that he would never see them again. Though they were not related by blood, Caspian considered the Pevensie children his family. He still couldn't bring himself to believe that they were gone.

The young King got up and headed soundlessly out onto the deck, looking out to sea.

The sky was still bright, though it was past ten o'clock in the night.

Drinian walked over to his King and stood silently beside him, following his gaze. "Caspian."

"Yes, Drinian."

"We are still awaiting your orders, sire, and the crew is getting anxious."

Caspian looked over at his best friend his eyes wet, "I keep thinking they will come back in the longboat." He closed his eyes.

Drinian hated to see his King so distressed. They had been through so much together, and Caspian had remained so strong, even in the worse of situations. But loosing the King and Queen of old had broken his heart.

"They aren't coming back sire." The Captain of the Dawn Treader said, looking at his masters face.

Caspian nodded, "I know." He opened his dark eyes and looked around the deck; examining his men. It was apparent they were homesick, and wished to go home. There was a longing in their eyes that could not be denied.

After a moment more Caspian turned his eyes back out towards the utter East, and Aslans' country. "The men should not suffer on my account. Set sails for Ramandu's island, and from there onto Narnia."

Drinian began yelling instructions to the crew. "Set sail, and heave anchor!" He bellowed, before he turned back to the somber figure next to him.

"They Old King and Queen would not wish you to grieve their passing, milord." Drinian said with a smile. "In fact Queen Lucy wouldn't stand for it. She'd give you a good tongue-lashing."

Caspian laughed wistfully. "That she would, Drinian. That she would." Then the young King smiled for the first time since Lucy and Edmund had left. He clapped his friend on the back; and as he did, he banished his sorrows, and promised that he wouldn't let his grief control him. He wouldn't let darkness fill him. He would be strong, if only for his sanity.

"It has been too long since we left Narnia. It was time we headed home." He decided, stroking the light stubble that lined his chin.

Drinian smiled and bowed respectfully. "Majesty."

Caspian took one last glance at the lily-covered water surface, before he turned and began helping the nearest sailor, with his task.

"_Take care, Lucy and Ed." _He thought tying a large knot in the rope he now held in his hands. _"Wherever you are. I pray that one day we shall meet again, in Aslans' Country, and be reunited. But until then, Goodbye my friends." _

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as she slept. She was oblivious to the world around her, or the fact that she had begun talking aloud.<p>

"Aslan," she grumbled softly, tears of joy falling down her cheeks.

Susan groggily got out of bed, and came to investigate her little sister's ramblings.

"Lu, wake up." Susan gently shook her, but Lucy wouldn't wake up. After a few minutes Susan was shaking her hard, and talking loudly. "Lucy, wake up!"

Lucy smiled and continued to talk. Unbeknownst to her old sister, she was having a vision of sorts and would not wake up until it was done.

* * *

><p>"Aslan," Dream Lucy cried running towards him, and hugging him. Tears flowed into his golden main, and made it shine with the radiance of the sun itself.<p>

"Hello dear heart," He greeted nuzzling her tenderly. "There are no need for tears."

Lucy pulled away to look in the lions eyes. "I just missed you so much."

"But I have never left you Lucy." Aslan pointed out.

Lucy shook her head in confusion. "I don't feel like you've been with me. I've felt alone since me and Edmund left Narnia."

"Remember what I told you before you left dear heart? That you should learn to know me by another name?"

Lucy had learned by now, that everything Aslan said had more than one meaning, and usually more than one answer. But this was on riddle she couldn't figure out.

"I have tried to find you, and learn your other name. But I can't find it." She said sadly.

Aslan smiled at her, "Don't worry dear one, you will find it soon enough. But first, I have a task for you."

Lucy perked up. Maybe she would be able to return to Narnia after all. She waited for the Great Lion to continue.

"There is a child that is also looking for my name. You must help her find it Lucy. She is in need of your help."

"I don't think I understand." Lucy said truthfully.

"This girl, holds the key to the future of Narnia. Without her, Narnia will fall captive to slavery, and will cease to be. You must find her dear heart."

Lucy sighed, "I don't know how to find her."

"I will show you. For I do not tell someone to do something without giving them a way to do it." Aslan bid the young girl to look, and she did. The scenery around them changed into a crowded street, at midday. Lucy looked around her. She knew this place well; it was the market that she and her sister shopped at often.

"Look," Aslan told her again. And she obeyed.

A girl of about seventeen walked past them briskly, looking around anxiously. She was an average girl, with blue eyes and light brown hair. She wore a large man's overcoat, and shoes that were far too big. Lucy nodded in satisfaction. She was sure she would be able to find this girl, now that she had seen her.

"This is the girl?" Lucy asked, though she knew the answer.

"Yes," Aslan answered, and the picture faded. "You must make haste and find her Lucy, before she is lost."

"Lost," Lucy wondered aloud. "But how can she be?"

"You may not know other peoples stories Lucy." Aslan said firmly.

"I'm sorry Aslan." The young girl apologized quickly.

Aslan looked at her and growled gently. "You must go back to your world, so that you can find the Daughter of Eve."

Lucy knew that this was goodbye. "Oh Aslan," She cried, hugging the Lion again. "Please say that I'll see you soon?"

"I promise you we will meet again." Aslan said. "Now, go to sleep."

With one last look at the Great Lion she closed her eyes and was fast asleep once more.

* * *

><p>"Lucy," Peter said shaking his little sister.<p>

When Susan had been unable to wake her up, she had gotten her two brothers to help her. But they still hadn't been able to wake her up. Something was wrong.

"Lu," Edmund called slapping her cheek. "Open your eyes."

Lucy opened her eyes slowly, and she smiled at them.

"I've seen Aslan," she said happily. "He hasn't forgotten us."

* * *

><p><em>I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. I most certainly did. ^-^ Please leave reviews, and tell me what you thought. Suggestions on how I can make the story better are also welcome. <em>

_-Lyn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_You are a Daughter of Eve, and Aslan loves you; as he loves all his sons and daughters. He will always be there when you need him. He will never forsake you. But he will never be a tame lion." _

* * *

><p>The night sky was full of stars, and a silent wind blew all around the young man who walked the length of the beach. His companions had long since retired, but Caspian's mind was racing. He had just been visited by the Great Lion Aslan. But the news he had brought was strange indeed. The young King replayed the scene over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out what Aslan had truly meant by it.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you won't eat with us sire?" Drinian asked, as he sat down at Aslan's table, with the rest of the Dawn Treaders crew.<p>

"No, I'm not really hungry Drinian. I'll see you later." Drinian shook his head, but made no protest as Caspian walked away.

Since they had returned to Ramandu's island, his master had still not been himself. But Drinian was a patient man, and he would wait whatever amount of time it took for his friend to heal. So he would leave the youth to his own devices, and hopefully he would find other distractions aside from his sorrow. Namely the fair lady star; Ramandu's daughter.

* * *

><p>Once Caspian was out of sight, he ran towards the shore. He had been trying to escape the loneliness that haunted him, but it was no use. He would never be able to fill the gap that the Pevensie children held in his heart. He was a man with a hole in his chest. Without a family what was he?<p>

Caspian sat next to a large tree, and laid his back against it. He had long since shed all of his tears, but the feeling that he needed to mourn had never left. He closed his eyes, and pictured them in his head. The High King Peter, in all his glory, fighting in battle. The beautiful Queen Susan, with her bow in hand pulling back her string and letting the arrow fly. King Edmund always trying to figure out problems and how to fix them. And dear Queen Lucy, with her cordial in hand healing the sick.

Just thinking of them made Caspian smile. They were his family.

"Yes my son they are your family. But you mustn't dwell on the past."

Caspian's eyes shot open to see two golden eyes looking right back.

"Aslan," Caspian bowed his head. Though the Lion had deemed him worthy as the King of Narnia, he still didn't feel worthy to look at him.

"Rise Caspian, you need not fear me." The Lion growled gently.

Caspian lifted his eyes, and met with the Lions again. For a few minutes they stared at each other, and Caspian knew that the Lion was looking into his soul. It wasn't a horrible feeling, but it wasn't pleasant either.

"You are over powered by your grief, from what you have lost." Aslan said calmly.

Caspian nodded. He couldn't talk right now. He knew he didn't need to.

Aslan came closer, "Let me take away the sorrow Son of Adam."

A few stray tears ran down Caspian's cheeks, "Please," he begged.

Aslan came forward, and began grooming the young King. His tongue was might have been rough, but to Caspian it was like a silken cloth. With every lick, he felt lighter, as if everything bad that had happened to him was being taken away.

When the Lion finished, Caspian didn't feel lonely or heartbroken anymore. Though he still missed the Kings and Queens of old, he was able to cope with it now, and see the bright side.

"Thank you Aslan."

"You are welcome my son. Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes," Caspian smiled.

"Good," Aslan said turning away from him. "Walk with me, Caspian."

Caspian followed him, quietly, walking beside the Lion that was much bigger than he himself was. He felt at peace as they walked the length of the shoreline, and watched the midnight waves crashed against the soft white sand. It was a beautiful night to be sure.

Finally Aslan spoke, "There is a great threat against Narnia, my son."

Caspian's heart pounded hard against his ribs. What was this threat? Who was responsible? And furthermore, how could he correct the error that had or would be done?

"What must I do?" He asked solemnly, brushing his long dark hair out of his eyes.

"You must help a Daughter of Eve find her way, for she holds the key to Narnia's survival."

Caspian wondered what he would have to do to help this girl. So he asked, "What am I to do to help her?"

"You are to help her find me, and bring back the hope she once had." Aslan purred.

"Is she from the same world that Lucy and Edmund come from?" Caspian asked curiously.

"Yes, she is from their world. But she is not as fortunate, as they are."

Caspian silently thought about what he had been told. It was very strange, but he would do the Great Lions bidding.

"Will you help her, my son," he asked in a low growl.

"I will," Caspian promised.

Aslan began to walk away, though his large paws made no tracks or indents on the fine sand. It was as if he wasn't walking at all; merely floating.

"But Aslan, who is she?" Caspian called after the Lion.

The voice that answered was not out loud, but in the Kings' mind.

_"She is your future wife." _

* * *

><p>Adele Wilkins walked back home from the store, her arms filled with bags. Her walk home was a long one, but she didn't mind. It would give her more time to think.<p>

She wore a simple dress under her father's coat, along with his old cracked shoes. Her shoes had long since grown too small for her feet, so she stole her father's old pair, whenever she could.

As Adele neared her home, she walked faster. This part of London wasn't the safest, specifically at dusk. She bolted for her door, and rushed to open it, though it was difficult with all the groceries. Within a moment she had managed, and was in the hallway.

"Adly, get in here!"

Adele closed her eyes. Her father had gotten back from the pub before she had. Now she was in for it.

She quickly put his extra coat on the coat stand, and slipped the shoes off, hoping he wouldn't realize they hadn't been there before. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice. _ She pleaded.

Her father stumbled in, a bottle of gin in his hand. He was a short man, with a beer-belly and shrunken in eyes that never seemed to blink. In years past, he had scared Adele, but now, she just accepted his behavior as a way of life.

"Adly, where did you go girl," he asked eyeing her as he took another swig from his bottle.

"We didn't have any food left besides the bread, so I went shopping." She answered evenly.

His face went red, "You did what?" He bellowed.

Adele didn't flinch, she had expected this. "Don't worry I took it out of my pay roll."

At this the drunk relaxed. As long as she paid for the food with her own money he was fine. But if she had so much as borrowed a penny from his stores, it would have been a right good lashing from his belt.

"That's good," he muttered walking back into the kitchen.

Adele let her mask fall, and breathed a quiet sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed the shoes, or coat. She was safe; for now. He would surely find something to yell about before the night was over. He always did.

As Adele walked into the kitchen her stomach fluttered uncontrollably; enough to make her lean against the doorframe for a moment.

She had grabbed some herbs from the store that she needed to take for this. She hurried and began to put the food away, before the pain hit her again.

"Drink the ale, and let it rise. Pour a stout one, for me lad!" Her father sang off tune, as she finished.

He turned to her offended. "Why aren't you singing Adly? You must sing girl or its bad luck for me."

_I wish that were true, _Adele thought. But she knew if she didn't sing, she would regret it later, so she began singing with him, as she fixed her herb remedy.

"Drink and Drink and Drink some more. Wonder what life has in store." They sang together.

Adele hated the drinking songs. All of them had stupid lyrics and random tunes. She hadn't heard much music in her life, but she knew that these songs her father had taught her were a disgrace. And she wished she could erase them from her mind.

She finished mixing the herbs together, and began eating the nasty tasting paste. It tasted like soot, and garlic.

"Hey," her old man said trying to focus on her. "What's that you're eatin' eh?"

"Just an herbal paste," she answered truthfully.

"Well I don't want any!" Her father yelled dramatically, scrunching up his face.

Adele didn't answer as she finished the dose she had made. She knew he was drunk, and his comprehension was at its worst.

Her father continued to sing for a while, before he passed out head first on the table top.

The young girl, left him like that, and went to lie down on her own cot. She looked out at the starlit sky and made a silent prayer on the wind. "Please help me." Then she cried herself to sleep, like she had done every other night for years.

* * *

><p>Please leave reviews guys, cause reviews are welky! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

** Two weeks later. . . .**

"Lucy, we've been standing here for an hour." Peter grumbled ornery taking turns standing on one foot.

Lucy ignored him, and continued to look around her. Yes it was true; they had been standing around for nearly an hour waiting for the mysterious Daughter of Eve to show up. But despite everything, Lucy had promised Aslan that she would find the girl, so she would wait until she showed up.

"Come on Pete it isn't so bad," Edmund said smiling. "Take your mind off your feet by enjoying the view."

"What are you talking about?" Peter looked over at his younger brother, curiously.

Edmund gestured with his hand at a group of girls crossing the street. "Enjoy the view," he repeated.

Peter laughed, "Nice Ed." The boys did their girl watching and Lucy joined them. There might be a chance that the girl came in with a crowd.

Finally it was lunch time and still there was no sign of the girl, so the boys decided to take a break. But Lucy being extremely stubborn wouldn't leave her post. The boys finally gave up, and went into a small cafe to pick up something to eat.

It was crowded, and Peter accidentally bumped into someone and they went sprawling on the floor.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright," Peter asked extending his hand to the small figure. The person took his hand gratefully, and was soon standing next to him.

Peter looked at the figure again and realized that it was a girl. She was quite small, and she wore a gigantic overcoat. Peter remember what his sister's description, and looked down at her feet. Sure enough they were covered with cracked mens shoes.

"I'm sorry about knocking you over." Peter apologized again.

"I know you didn't mean to," The girl said quietly. "Beside there was no harm done."

Peter thinking fast said, "Would you care to join me and my brother for lunch?"

The girl hesitated, her blue eyes anxious. "I really wish I could, but I must be getting home. My father needs me."

Edmund recognizing the girl as well spoke up. "Please Miss, it's on us."

The girl blushed, "Well, I suppose. But I don't want to put you out."

"It will be our pleasure," Peter said before saying to his brother, "Ed would you go out, and get Lucy please."

Edmund as gone without another word, and Peter walked over to the counter with the girl.

"I didn't catch your name," Peter said paying for their meals.

"Adele, Adele Wilkins. You?"

"Peter Penvensie," Peter grinned. He led them to a small and they sat across from each other.

They began to eat in silence, and soon Edmund and Lucy joined them. Lucy huffing loudly collapsed into the chair next to Adele. Edmund took the seat next to his brother and gave him a meaningful look.

Adele looked at the girl sitting next to her, amused. "You going to live?"

Lucy giggled, "I think so. But then again I could be wrong."

The girl smiled for the first time since she had been knocked over, and passed Lucy a drink. "What did you do?"

"I ran," Lucy answered taking the drink gratefully. "And I found a new friend."

Adele lifted an eyebrow. "You found a new friend?"

Lucy smiled, "Yes, you. I'm Lucy by the way."

Adele was taken aback but extended her hand. "I'm Adele."

Lucy grabbed her and brought her into a hug. "I don't give my friends handshakes Adele." Lucy smiled as she pulled away from the stunned girl.

For the remainder of the meal, the Pevensies observed Adele, and felt her out. She was a timid girl, and had to be prodded to talk about herself, but with a little help from Lucy she had told them quite a lot.

As they all finished eating, Lucy placed down her fork, and nonchalantly said, "So Adele, have you met Aslan yet?"

Adele froze, "How do you know that name?"

Lucy smiled. So Aslan had visited her already. This was becoming interesting.

"How do you?" Lucy countered.

"He talks to me sometimes. He says he will take me away, from my father; and let me go to a special place, where I must learn to know him."

Lucy hugged her new friend again. "You are a Daughter of Eve Adele, and Aslan loves you; as he loves all his sons and daughters. He will always be there when you need him. He will never forsake you." Lucy paused for a moment before she added, "But I must warn you, he will never be a tame lion."

* * *

><p>Aslan watched Lucy and was pleased. <em>"Thank you my dear heart. You have taken the first step to knowing me." <em>

He saw Lucy smile before her mind answered back. "_Thank you Aslan." _

Aslan turned from them, and shifted through time, back into Narnia. He watched Caspian from a far, as he and his crew said their goodbyes at Ramandu's island, and started their journey back to Cair Paravel.

The Great Lion walked across the surf and laid his belly on the sand. He would wait here, until it was time. He purred softly and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter was kind of boring and short, but it had to be done. The next chapter will be better I promise. Please leave reviews. -Lyn<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was a dark room. A dark room hundreds of feet below the ground, where no light and little sound escaped.

A woman completely dressed in green, sat on a throne made of pure silver. To any observer, the chair would have seemed a simple average chair. But it was far from average; and the woman sitting upon it was not a regular woman.

The woman dressed in green currently had her eyes closed, a smug smile plastered on her face. She messaged her temples with her forefingers, and whispered words under her breath. For hours now she had been doing this, and her patience had benefited her greatly. Slowly she opened her eyes, and stared ahead of where she sat.

A timid knock on the door captured her attention. "Enter."

A small gnome came waddling in. He looked at the woman and bowed deeply, before he spoke.

"Milady, I'm afraid there has been an accident at the dig site. Our progress has been temporarily delayed. . ." The gnome had started to cry. He knew that bringing bad news to the Queen would mean a painful death, or worse long term suffering.

On a regular day, the lady in green would have been furious, but not today. Today was different.

"I should have your head for this," she began indifferently.

The small gnome flinched expecting the worst. But when the woman continued, he was surprised.

"But lucky for you, I'm in a good mood. I have may have found a way to rule Narnia without taking it by force. Which will save me precious time, and resources."

The gnomes eyes widened, but he didn't make a comment. He knew better than to talk to The Queen without permission. Many of the brothers from his race had been killed for less.

The Lady in Green looked up at the gnome, her light green eyes boring into him. "You may go. Find a way around the delay, and report to me when we are back on schedule."

The gnome bowed once more, and left the room as quickly as he was physically able. The Witch watched him go, and closed her eyes once more focusing on the man that had changed everything. He was a tall man, with long black hair and eyes. She had heard him referred to as, 'Caspian.' But more important than his looks or name, was his station. He was officially the King of Narnia.

She smiled to herself. Narnia was as good as hers. All she had to do was make this King fall in love with her, which would be all too easy with the talents she possessed.

The woman lifted her hands off of her lap, little green sparks flying from her finger tips. This Caspian didn't stand a chance against her magic. He would soon fall under her spell, and the crown would be hers.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter was short, but it held the message I wanted to send. :) Yes, the Lady in the Green Kirtle is in this story, and she is after Caspian's heart and throne. I always thought she was an amazing villainess and deserved more attention, so here she is. Please no flames.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

Adele smiled to herself. It had been a memorable day; Lucy Pevensie had made sure of that. They had talked about all sorts of things. From the war, to their favorite colors. Adele felt like she knew the Pevensies very well indeed.

The sun had just begun to set, when the young girl looked out the window and gasped. Adele frantically jumped to her feet, and looked at the clock on a nearby wall. She should have been home five hours ago. She knew full well what being late would mean. Her father would be waiting up for her to return, and he would find some way to 'discipline' her for being tardy.

She quickly pushed the thought from her mind, she couldn't think about her father. Not now. Not when she was so happy.

"I'm sorry, but I really must be on my way." She said quietly.

Peter and Edmund stood from their seats as did Lucy.

"Can we walk you home," Peter asked kindly, studying the girl with his large blue eyes.

Adele blushed, "It's alright. It's not far." She lied, knowing that her walk was almost two miles.

Peter shrugged, "I guess this is where we say goodbye then." He extended his hand to her once more, like he had done hours before. "It was a pleasure Adele."

Adele took his large hand in her smaller one and shook it firmly. "For me as well, Peter. And thank you for lunch. I really appreciate it."

Peter gave her another smile before he turned and left the café.

Adele couldn't help but think he was older than he was. His posture was elegant and demanded respect. And the air about him was that of a man, not a child. She had never met anyone like him before.

"See ya around Adele." Edmund said, nodding and following his older brother outside.

Adele watched them go wistfully. "You are very lucky Lucy."

"I am," Lucy agreed her light blue eyes locked on the other girl thoughtfully.

Adele turned around to face her, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Lucy gave her a childish grin, "Because we have a lot in common, and I like you."

"What do we have in common?" Adele asked, puzzled.

The former Queen of Narnia brought her into a tender hug. "You'll find out soon enough."

Adele hugged Lucy back and sighed. Lucy was so warm, and lively. It seemed like nothing could trouble her, or upset her.

Lucy ended the hug, and as she pulled away she whispered something that Adele couldn't understand. It sounded like another language; and it was beautiful.

Her words rose and fell in all the right places, and the downtrodden girl felt her heart grow lighter. Even if it was just for a moment.

"What language is that," she asked breathlessly, her voice full of awe.

Lucy looked at her for a moment, startled, before she smiled.

"I slipped again, didn't I?"

Adele waited for her to clarify, and after a moment she did.

"That was old Narnian. I still slip into it sometimes. It's such a lovely dialect; I use it without noticing that I am now and again."

"I would love to learn it," Adele thought a loud.

"Then I will teach you." Lucy promised before she looked at the clock. "Well, I won't keep you."

Adele gave her another hug saying goodbye, and walked out of the door. She was a little way down the street, before she heard someone running behind her.

"Adele wait," Lucy called after her.

Adele turned and waited for her to catch up. When she did, Lucy took off her coat and held it in her hands.

It wasn't a beautiful coat; actually it was quite plain on most counts. It was light brown, with crème colored buttons lining the front and sleeves, and it came down to ones Calves. In earlier days Lucy had called this, her crispy coat.

Lucy gently draped her coat over Adele's shoulders.

"That's better." Lucy nodded happily.

"I. . . I can't take your coat." The girl protested, though the coat was considerably warm, and soft.

"You can't take something, when someone gives it to you." Lucy reasoned, with a small giggle. "Besides it's a gift, from one friend to another."

Adele felt tears fall down her cheeks, "Thank you." She choked out, between tears.

"See you soon," Lucy turned and ran off to find her brothers.

Adele shouldered her new coat and began her long walk home.

* * *

><p>Aslan opened his large golden eyes slowly. It was time. The threat had awakened. Caspian was in danger, as was all of Narnia. Adele was as ready as she ever would be.<p>

The Great Lion lifted back his head, and let out an ear-splitting roar. Adele had been summoned.

* * *

><p>Adele sat straight up from her cot, something was wrong. She looked at the stars in the sky, and realized there was something different. Instead of looking up into the sky, she merely looked around her.<p>

With a start, she realized she was floating among the stars, hundreds of miles above the ground. But how was it possible; and where was she?

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Next chapter Adele meets Caspian. XD I can't wait! I know this chapter was mostly filler, but I wanted to build on Adele and Lucy's relationship. Hope you guys don't mind too much. As always reviews are lovely.<em> -Lyn


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: The dark italics are when Caspian is singing, or when Aslan is talking. Just so there isn't a mix up. And sorry for taking so long! I hope you enjoy the chapter. -Lyn Harkeran_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

Caspian watched the sky turn from its radiant light blue, to the darker hue of night, in awe. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen a true night sky, and he now appreciated what he had missed.

The young king held his breath as he waited for the stars to appear. And after what seemed hours, Caspian saw the first one peek out from behind a mass of evening cloud. Caspian smiled as the constellations began to appear above him, and form their heavenly pictures. Most of the constellations he had never seen before, though he had lived his entire life within Narnia. But now Caspian made up for it. He set to task of remembering them all, so that in future he could look back and see them again in his minds' eye, and title them into a book.

A soft breeze came off the sea, blowing the Dawn Treader back towards Narnia and home. And the King found himself thinking, _"It was a beautiful night." _

Caspian leaned his back against the main mast to prop his head so he could better continue his star gazing, without craning his neck too far. As he got a better look at the stars his smile grew wider than before. Oh, how he had missed them.

"_**Where the sky and water meet,**_

_**Where the waves grow sweet,**_

_**Doubt not, Reepicheep, **_

_**To find all you seek, **_

_**There is the utter East." **_

Caspian's eyes widened instantly. Why had he sung the Dryad's Prophecy?

Reepicheep, the honorable mouse chieftain, had sung it countless times on their Voyage to the End of the World, but Caspian had never thought of repeating the words himself.

But now that Reep was gone, Caspian found the old nursery song comforting. And at last he truly understood the words. And it gave him the most beautiful hope in his heart.

Caspian slowly placed one of his hands over his heart, gesturing to the sky above, and faced the East.

Patting the place where he felt his heart beating, gently within his chest, the King whispered into the wind, "Here lies the utter East."

* * *

><p>Adele awoke with a start, and realized she was still flying high among the stars. Carefully she sat up and looked around, trying to recognize the constellations that surrounded her on all sides.<p>

She almost sighed with relief when she saw the Northern Star, precisely located to her left.

But why was she going east? And how was she floating hundreds of feet above the ground?

Adele could have stayed up all night pondering about these questions, and coming up with answers for them. But she knew it wouldn't do her any good. So she lay back down, and turned her light blue eyes to the dark night sky. It was a beautiful night.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty."<p>

Caspian knew that voice, and he knew it was addressing him. But he couldn't bring himself to open his eyes; at least not just yet.

"Sire," the voice tried again.

Caspian tried to ignore the voice, but gave in when it called to him again.

"Caspian." The voice was firm, and demanded attention.

The King opened his eyes and blinked as the sunlight fell into them.

"Majesty," the man said, gentler than before. "You fell asleep on the main deck."

Caspian stretched and grinned sidelong at the Captain of the Dawn Treader.

"Good Morning Drinian."

Drinian smiled back at his master, "Good morning sire."

Caspian slowly stood up from the middle of the deck where he had fallen asleep, gazing at the stars.

"What time is it," he asked somewhat groggily.

Drinian smiled and handed his master a cup of the sweet water. "It's almost eleven o'clock, your Highness."

The young king nodded as he gratefully took the cup from the Captain, and sipped it thoughtfully.

Since they had left Ramandu's Island the sea water had returned to its regular saltiness, and there were only a few barrels left of the "Light Water" as the crew had taken to calling it.

Soon, all the traces of the Utter East would be gone; along with Reepicheep, and the King and Queen of old, and their cousin.

"Where are we?" Caspian asked taking another long gulp from his cup.

"We're only a couple of Leagues from Dragon's Isle now. So I reckon maybe another hours sailing; two at the most." The Captain answered.

"Very well," Caspian said finishing his drink. And he was about to say more, when someone bellowed, "What's that?" Up there, in them clouds?"

Caspian looked over to see who had spoken and saw that it was Tavros the Minotaur. Rapidly the King followed Tavros' gaze, just in time to see a white form plummet towards the water.

"_Lucy! Ed!" _Caspian thought wildly. And before he could register anything else, he was diving into the cold water with a large splash.

"_It's a sign," _Caspian thought as he swam towards the figure. _"It has to be." _

* * *

><p>Adele had watched the sun rise hours ago and no longer knew where she was.<p>

Though sometime, around midnight, she had been jerked awake by the sound of voices nearby; and she could have sworn that the stars were singing to her as she passed. But before she could truly listen to them and find out what they were saying to her, Adele's stomach had began to hurt again. But this time it was unbearable.

Adele cried out in agony. It felt like someone was twisting her insides, and tying them into sailors' knots.

"Please help me!" She had screamed aloud. "Please make it stop!"

And to Adele's surprise a voice had answered her.

"_**Your pain will end soon, Daughter of Eve. But you must, remain strong until it does." **_

Adele felt a strange comfort at the speakers' words, and remained quiet until the pain subsided.

Now, hours later she felt warmth coursing through her body, and knew that she would never feel her stomach pain again. And she was glad.

The sun beat down softly on Adele, and at its warmth she yet again wondered where she was. The clouds were so thick, that she couldn't see anything below her.

And just as she was thinking, _"How am I going to get down?" _The voice from earlier spoke again, his tone stern but kind as well.

"_**It is time Adele. Be strong." **_

"Time for what," Adele asked. But there was no answer.

"Time for wha-" Adele began to ask again, when her mattress disappeared from underneath her, and she was freefalling through the sky.

Adele screamed as she descended, towards a vast moving blue. And she realized that it was water. _"I'm going to drown," _she thought hopelessly, as she hit the water and began to sink into the depths. _"This is it." _

But just as she was about to give up completely, Adele felt two strong hands grab either side of her waist, and pull her back towards the surface.

"_Thank you," _Adele thought as she relaxed into the grip of the hands. And within moments she had blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>:D I know I left you hanging! But what else could I have done. lol *evil laugh*<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

* * *

><p>It was quiet beneath the earth; quiet and dark.<p>

The Gnomes worked soundlessly within the mines, as they dug towards the surface. Every piece of dirt that they moved was meaningful. It meant either one step closer to the Aboveground, or one step closer to a cave-in.

None of them talked as they worked. The language of the rocks was one of silence, and these Under dwellers knew it well. They had always lived underground. They always had.

All that could be heard on a regular cycle of the Underground realm was the usual clang, of a pick or shovel hitting a rock. But today wasn't a regular day.

Today the silence was broken. From within the Palace walls came a ferocious shriek. The Gnomes froze. What had happened, that had angered the Green Queen so? And what would she do to them, because of it?

"Get back to work," an older Gnome hissed, beginning to swing his pick hammer once more. "Or it'll be death for all of us."

The other Gnomes obeyed him, and began to work again. Though they kept casting fearful glances behind them, to make sure the Lady in Green wasn't trying to sneak up on them.

The Queen of Underland screamed in outrage, her eyes beginning to glow a dangerous green in the darkness of her chambers.

She had been watching Caspian constantly since she had found out he was High King of Narnia. She had studied his habits, and what he liked and disliked. She had seen him gazing at the stars the night before, and had seen the awe in his eyes. She had seen him interact with his crew, and how he conducted himself. He was still a child in her eyes. After all she had lived almost two hundred years.

She had awoken that morning to continue her King Watching. Everything had been going fine, until the girl had fallen from the sky.

The Lady in Green had watched as the King thoughtlessly threw himself into the water to save the small figure. She lifted her delicate eyebrow cynically. _What a disgusting display. . . This will not do. _

The Queen could have let all this pass without a second thought. But when the brat had opened her eyes and met Caspian's, she knew she would have competition.

"_That irrelevant little simpleton will not steal what is rightfully mine!" _She thought, giving a savage growl from deep within her throat. _"This __**will not**__ stand!" _

This girl didn't have a prayer. Not against the Temptress in the Green Kirtle.

"Mullugutherum," The Lady in the Green Kirtle called, her lips curling up around her teeth in a wicked sneer.

Mullugutherum entered the room, and bowed immediately. "My Queen," the Gnome greeted, in his gravelly, deep voice.

"Ready my horse, and sanction the workers rest while I am gone."

"Majesty," Mullugutherum smiled at her. "May I inquire how long you will be gone?"

"As long as it takes," the Lady in Green answered, pausing for a moment. "But if I am not back in one week, recommence digging in the tunnels."

"Your wish is my command, my Queen." Mullugutherum took his leave, and the Lady smiled. Narnia would be hers one way or another.

* * *

><p>Caspian held onto the girl, as he was lifted up on the pulley, and back onto the Dawn Treader. Though she was small in size, the young man was grateful when he placed her down on the main deck. His arms ached horribly after holding her up for so long.<p>

Caspian leaned down, placing his ear right next to the girls' mouth. She was breathing, albeit slowly.

By this time the crew had gathered around in a circle around their king, and the strange girl.

Tavros the Minotaur snorted quietly before asking the question that everyone had on their lips. "What in the name of Cair Paravel, just happened?"

Caspian chuckled, "A good question indeed, Tavros. But I hardly know what happened myself."

"Aslan is busy nowadays isn't 'e?" One of the sailors said shaking his head. "He keeps a dropping random people in the Ocean, for us to find."

The crew laughed, and moved aside as Caspian picked up the waterlogged girl, in his arms.

"Orders, Majesty?" Drinian asked solemnly.

Caspian shrugged, with Adele still in his arms. "Keep the ship steady, and continue to inform me on our progress."

Drinian bowed before he began to shout orders, "What are you all staring at? Get back to your posts! I want to see movement!"

The crew dispersed, and Caspian went below deck using every ounce of his sea legs, to keep himself upright. He wasn't used to carrying weight besides his own. The young king pushed open his cabin door with his shoulder, and walked into the beautifully furnished living , Gold, and a dark Scarlet decorated the small room. It was a room fit for royalty.

Caspian gently laid Adele down on his bed, and tucked the blankets around her securely. His dark brown eyes wandered her face, and he remembered Aslan's words: "_She is your future wife." _

"But what is your name?" Caspian whispered aloud, only realizing he had spoken aloud when a deep voice answered him.

"Her name is Adele, King of Narnia." Caspian turned quickly, looking in awe at the Great Lion.

Aslan's golden mane shimmered in the sunlight that came through the small window, and the lion smiled at Caspian.

"Adele. . ." Caspian repeated quietly, returning his gaze to her face.

"Be good to her Son of Adam," the lion said with a soft purr. "You will need each other, along the path you must take."

Caspian was silent for a moment before he turned and looked at the Lion. "I am afraid."

"That shows me that you are ready, Caspian."

"How am I supposed to help her . . .?" Caspian began to say, when Aslan stopped him.

"You will know, in time. Be patient, Son of Adam. Use your instincts, and be true to yourself. You will know what to do."

Caspian wanted to argue, to say that he had no idea what to do. But he didn't. Instead he inclined his head respectfully. "I will do as you've asked."

When the young King looked up, he was alone once more. Aslan was gone.

Caspian sat on the side of the bed, lost in his thoughts. _What am I to do? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanted Caspian to have a moment to observe Adele before she actually woke up. Sorry for taking so long to update! I'm really lazy! Please leave reviews, and tell me what you think of the chappie. <strong>_

_**Thankies, for all the support for this story. It means a lot! -Lyn Harkeran. **  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Adele awoke to the feeling of something crushing her chest, and was almost instantly scared out of her wits. She frantically tried to sit up, but was unable to move her arms. Was she still underwater? Could she still be drowning? Or had she died and gone to hell? Though as Adele recalled, hell was supposed to be a fiery pit of eternal damnation, not a place where giant maroon and gold colored rocks crushed you.<p>

Gold and maroon colored rocks? The girl did a double take as her mind began to register the oddness of the situation. Adele forced herself to focus and recognized that the object that she had mistaken for a bolder was a heavy down comforter. The reason she had thought she was being crushed was because of the blanket's weight.

Adele quickly pulled her arms out from underneath the comforter and was about to completely push it off, when something moved in her peripheral vision, causing her to freeze. The girl slowly turned her head and silently gasped as she noticed that she wasn't alone.

On the other end of the room, a young man with dark shoulder length hair stood with his back to her. He appeared to be deep in thought and hadn't noticed that his guest was awake.

Adele watched him silently, a blush creeping to her pale cheeks, when she noticed that he was shirtless. She had never seen a half-dressed man before, and despite being embarrassed, the girl found she couldn't look away. His skin was nicely tanned and very smooth, with the exception of a handful of scars that crisscrossed the better part of his back. From what Adele could tell, the scars seemed to be healed, but the marks were angry. Whoever had given him these scars had been out to inflict pain.

A sick feeling welled up in Adele's stomach as she thought of her own father and his hobby of inflicting unnecessary pain upon her when he came home from the pub with too much liquor in his system.

_Do I have scars like that?_ She wondered. The girl had never owned a mirror, so she had never been able to check. Now the thought bothered her. It was very possible that she had horrendous markings on her back and was merely unaware of their existence. Adele pushed back the disturbing thoughts and continued to watch.

After another minute, the man turned to his right and grabbed a white cloth off the top of a large oak desk. With further observation, Adele identified the cloth as a shirt of sorts, though it wasn't like any shirt she had ever seen. It was simple and yet incredibly regal, and furthermore looked comfortable. It made the shirts from England look like cheap gunnysack rags in comparison.

As Adele thought of England, she began to wonder where she was. She looked around, for the first time taking in her surroundings. She was in a cabin of sorts, though the designs and colors were far too vibrant for a normal ship's lodgings.

"Enjoying the view?"

Adele visibly jumped and blushed madly as the man looked directly at her with a large grin. How long had he known she was watching him?_ I'm such a fool! He probably thinks I'm nothing but a worthless floozy now!_

When the man continued to stare at her, Adele did the only thing that seemed proper. She would have to play dumb.

"Hmm?"

The man continued to smile at her as he adjusted his tunic. "The view," he gestured to the closest window to her with his hand. "Is it to your liking?"

Adele glanced out of the window and saw the sun setting over blue-green waves.

"Yes, it's beautiful." She answered quietly.

The man nodded to her, but stayed where he was, his attention completely on Adele. "How are you feeling?"

Adele blushed again, at the clear concern that lined his face.

"I'm fine." She said. Then plucking up her courage she asked. "Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

The man crossed the distance between them and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Adele watched him warily but didn't move.

"My name is Caspian and I am High King of Narnia." He said looking at the girl before him with curious eyes. "I don't know why you are here, but I suppose, Aslan wouldn't have dropped you near the Dawn Treader without a reason."

Adele's mind buzzed with the new information.

"You know Aslan?"

Caspian nodded.

Adele was slightly comforted by this and then she registered the rest of what he had said. With as much speed as she could muster, the girl jumped out of the bed and knelt down on the floor, her hair making a curtain around her head. Caspian watched in complete shock, wondering if he had scared her somehow, but frowned slightly at what she said a moment later.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me," she said in little more than a whisper. "I didn't know that you were a King- . . ."

Caspian knelt down beside the girl, his hand coming to gently rest on her back.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Adele. And my name is Caspian. Not, _Your Majesty_."

"How do you know my name," the girl asked.

"Aslan told me," the King admitted, gently squeezing her shoulder in an act to trying to calm her. "Adele, you have my word, that you have nothing to fear from me or my crew. You are my guest, and I would have you at ease while you are sailing upon my vessel."

Adele looked up at the King in astonishment, "Thank you . . . Caspian."

As she tried out the name, the young man looked pleased. And as Caspian smiled down at her, Adele felt her heart skip a beat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_

_**I haven't touched this story in a long time, because of writer's block, but a good friend helped me break through it! ^^ Thank you so much tuttycute, for your support and encouragement! I couldn't have written this chapter without you! 3 **_

**_I hope you all like the chapter! Please drop me a comment with feedback and suggestions! I need your guy's opinions! _**

**_~Lyn Harkeran_**


End file.
